


Silver Linings

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [49]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Asking Out, F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being locked in a room by your ex doesn't have to be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

He could hear it now. Wallander going on and on about how he’s not a super cop and shouldn’t have gone out on his own. But there weren’t exactly a ton of police at the Ystad police station that could go running off at a moment’s notice. And Wallander was too busy on another case that Magnus was sure was connected.

Long story short, Magnus followed a lead to prove to Wallander that his case and Magnus’s case were connected, and he ended up being caught and shoved into the back of a van by the man he was supposed to be following. He had been blindfolded and gagged and taken someplace he wasn’t sure the location of. He was thrown into a room and left there. It was a tiny little broom closet with one of those tiny windows that’s only good for letting in some natural air or sunlight, but not fitting through. And Magnus tried.

“That won’t work.” You said. You were sitting on a chair you had made out of a mop bucket and a piece of wood. He looked at you. “I already tried. Not even a child could fit through there.”

“Well, I’m stubborn.” He said, climbing up the shelves. You sighed and went back to examining your nails. You heard a thud then.

“So, how’d that work out for you?” You said. He glared at you as he picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“The warehouse where they used to house school furniture, food, and other things.” You explained. “And the only reason I know is because I came here willingly but then he turned on me and locked me in here.”

“He?” Magnus asked.

“Ben Harrison.” You said. That was the guy that was the main suspect of Wallander’s case. Of course.

“Great.” Magnus groaned. You looked at him.

“Don’t know why you’re complaining.” You said. “You weren’t dating the guy.”

“My boss is going to kill me.” He said. You saw his badge sticking out of his pocket.

“Cop?” You asked. He looked at you then realized that you could see his badge.

“Not a very good one if I got kidnapped.” He said. You smiled at him.

“Chin up.” You said. “Girls don’t like it when guys like you are down on yourself.” He smiled a bit. Until he remembered that he left his phone at the station, those assholes had taken his gun, and no one knew where he was going to be. He groaned and set on the floor. “Want my chair?” You asked.

“I’m fine.” He said, leaning against one of the metal utility shelves. He held his head in his hands.

“Someone is going to come looking for you, right?” You asked. You just got a groan from Magnus in response.

****

You had food in your purse and willingly shared it with him when you had been in there for more than three hours. You had your phone, but there was no reception, even when Magnus took it and climbed up by the window. So the two of you passed the time by talking. You learned that there were a lot of things you had in common. And he was so adorable. You had to fight the urge to run your fingers through his hair. You set on the floor by him for a while and when you got tired, you rested your head on his shoulder and drifted off.

“Hey.” He said, gently shaking you hours later. “Wake up.”

“Huh?” You asked sleepily. You heard the sound of people yelling and shots being fired. He wrapped you in his arms to protect you. Suddenly, the door flew open and Wallander came in, gun drawn.

“Oh, hey Kurt.” Magnus said casually. Wallander looked confused before he lowered his gun.

“Magnus?” He asked. “What in the hell are you doing here?”

“Thought I deserved a vacation.” He said. He stood up, bringing you to your feet with him. Wallander just stared at him. A medic came in and led you out. Magnus stayed behind for a second.

“You know you’re getting teased for this, right?” Wallander said. Magnus just rolled his eyes and walked out of the warehouse. He saw you being examined at an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around you. He walked over to you.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You glanced at the medic, who nodded.

“Yeah.” You said. “Thanks for everything.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He said. You smiled at him.

“You kept me company.” You said. “And you’re a very comfy pillow.” He laughed.

“Would you be interested in doing this again sometime?” He asked. “Well, I don’t mean this. I mean…”

“Yes.” You said, standing up. Wallander came over then.

“Miss, there’s a ride here for you to take you home if you’ve been cleared.” You nodded and stood up. You gave Magnus a piece of paper with your number on it.

“Give me a call some time.” You giggled. You kissed his cheek and left. He stood there, holding your number in his hand and his cheeks turning red. He knew he was going to get crap at work, but right then, he could care less.


End file.
